PMD Erkundungsteam Raum - Weiterführung von ZeitDunkelheitHimmel
by Lugia97
Summary: Dies ist eine Weiterführung von PMD Erkundungsteam Zeit/Dunkelheit/Himmel. In der Zukunft ist doch nicht alles so friedlich wie es scheint. Können Reptain, Riolu und Plinfa die Verzerrung der Dimensionen aufhalten? Und was wird nun aus Reptain und Celebi?


Etwa 1 Woche nach der Rettung der Welt war Reptain  
gerade auf der Suche nach Äpfeln für sich und  
Celebi. Wie jeden Tag trafen sie sich im Düsterwald.  
Vor kurzem war er auch so finster wie sein Name  
aussagt. Als er am Eingang zum Apfelwald war,  
erschrak er, als er sah wie sich auf einmal ein paar  
Bäume einfach in Luft auflösten. Doch er suchte  
weiter und kam bald darauf mit 4 Äpfeln am  
Düsterwald an. Dort erzählte er was los war.  
Er erfuhr von Celebi, dass auch sie verschwindende  
Bäume und Büsche bemerkte. Sie dachten nach, was  
der Grund dafür wäre und kamen auf einen Entschluss.  
Wenn sich etwas auflösen würde, müsste Palkia  
einschreiten. Und im Zeittunnel wurden Riolu und  
Reptain von Darkrai angegriffen. Es könnte also  
sein, dass Darkrai dabei die Konstanz des Raumes  
beschädigte. Als Palkia einschreiten wollte, hat  
es von Palkia Besitz ergriffen und änderte es somit  
zu Alptraum-Palkia. Um mehr über die Verzerrung der  
Dimensionen zu erfahren, suchten sie Qurtel auf,  
welcher ihnen ein Buch über die Dimensionen gab.  
In diesem Stand:  
"Sollte es zu einer Verzerrung der Dimensionen  
kommen, kann dies nur in der Vergangenheit durch  
Sammeln der 7 Schätze und Verwendung des  
Materieorbs aufgehalten werden. Um den Materieorb  
herzustellen werden Drachen-, Meeres-,  
Landmassen- und Windkräfte benötigt. Doch diese  
können nur durch die Psychokräfte des Wächters  
der Meere in Einklang gebracht werden."  
Und so machten sich Reptain und Celebi auf den Weg  
zum Zeittunnel. Sie verabschiedeten sich und so  
begann das von Reptain in der  
Vergangenheit.

In der Vergangenheit angekommen begab er sich nun  
vom Schemengehölz direkt nach Schatzstadt. Dort  
war er ein gern gesehener Gast, da er gemeinsam mit  
Team Zukunft die Lähmung des Planeten verhinderte.  
Als er die Gilde betrat, wurde er von der gesamten  
Gilde freundlich empfangen. Er fragte, wo seine  
Freunde Riolu und Plinfa seien. Sie antworteten ihm,  
dass sie die Abschlussprüfung schafften und nun in  
der Tohaido-Klippe wohnen. Ihm wurde auch mitgeteilt,  
dass sie gerade die Kristallhöhle genauer  
untersuchen, also entschied sich Reptain in der  
Tohaido-Klippe auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten.

Nach einer erfolgreichen und ermüdenden Erkundung  
kamen Riolu und Plinfa endlich an. Eigentlich  
wollten sie sich gleich etwas essen und sich  
schlafen legen. Doch als sie Reptain, ihren alten  
Partner sahen, erwachten sie voll Freude aus ihrer  
Müdigkeit und fragten ihn, wie er es in ihre  
Zeit zurück schaffte. Er erzählte ihnen beim  
Abendessen von seinem Kampf gegen Dialga, dass  
Zwirrfinst es nun endlich verstanden hat und jetzt  
auf der Seite des Guten ist und von seiner Reise.  
Sie sprachen darüber, wie froh sie seien, dass er  
und Riolu doch nicht verschwanden und Reptain  
endlich wieder sehen zu konnten.  
Doch nach einer längeren Zeit erzählte er ihnen von  
der Verzerrung der Dimensionen und wie sie diese  
aufhalten könnten. Sie willigten ein die Welt erneut  
zu retten und bereiteten sich auf eine lange Reise  
vor.

Am nächsten Tag machten sie sich als erstes auf den  
Weg zum Geheimnisdschungel. Dort erzählte Reptain  
ihnen, dass er hier geboren wurde und er diesen Ort  
sehr gut kannte. Außerdem sagte er, dass Plinfa sich  
von den vielen Pflanzen-Pokemon fernhalten sollte.  
Nach 29 Ebenen begegneten sie Mew, dem  
Psycho-Pokemon, das alle VM- und TM-Attacken lernen  
und seine Gegner kopieren könne. Nach einem  
anstrengenden Kampf besiegten sie Mew und sicherten  
sich somit den ersten der 7 Schätze, das Wiesenhorn.

Als nächstes ging es zum Abgrundmeer, welches von  
Kyogre, dem Schöpfer der Meere bewacht wird.  
Reptain gab ihnen wieder Ratschläge, wie sie dort  
kämpfen sollten. Nach 49 langen Ebenen begegneten  
sie sogleich Kyogre. Den Kampf gegen Kyogre gewannen  
sie durch eine Kombination aus Riolu's Kreideschrei,  
Plinfa's Bohrschnabel und Reptain's Laubklinge.  
Nach dem Kampf erzählten sie Kyogre von der  
Verzerrung der Dimensionen und baten es um seine  
Hilfe. Kyogre versicherte ihnen somit seine Hilfe  
und gab ihnen Zuspruch, dass sie es schaffen können.  
Es gab ihnen noch die Aquamonika und verabschiedete  
sich.

Also machten sich Reptain, Riolu und Plinfa auf  
den Weg zur Flimmerwüste, in der alle im Vorteil  
waren. Sie wird vom Schöpfer der Landmassen Groudon  
bewacht und beinhaltet viele Boden-Pokemon.  
9 trockene und sonnige Ebenen später begegnten sie  
Groudon. Diesmal wendeten sie eine Kombination aus  
Laubklinge von Reptain, Hydropumpe von Plinfa und  
Ausdauer und Wagemut von Riolu, welches durch eine  
getragene Sinelbeere geheilt wurde. Nach dem Kampf  
teilten sie Groudon mit, dass sie seine Hilfe  
bräuchten, um die Verzerrung der Dimensionen  
aufzuhalten. Es willigte ein und gab ihnen das  
Terrabecken.

Um weiter vorwärts zu kommen machten sie nun mit  
dem Lawinenberg weiter, welcher von Arktos, einem  
der legendären Vögel bewacht wird. In diesem Dungeon  
hatte Riolu den entscheidenden Vorteil und so  
konnten sie sich alle 19 Ebenen hochkämpfen. Um  
Arktos besiegen zu können, warfen sie aus sicherer  
Entfernung Georokbrocks und setzten dann  
Ruckzuckhieb, Hydropumpe und eine Kombination aus  
Ausdauer und Konter ein. Sie sammelten die Eisflöte  
ein und machten sich für heute auf den Heimweg.  
Sie freuten sich, das sie die Hälfte geschafft  
hatten, wussten aber nicht, dass sie von jemandem  
verfolgt wurden.

Am Tag darauf machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zur  
Weltenschlucht, welche vom Herrscher der Zerrwelt  
Giratina bewacht wird. Dort war keiner im Vorteil,  
also kämpften sie sich durch 29 harte Ebenen runter  
und standen nun Giratina in seiner Wandelform  
gegenüber. Riolu setzte seine vor kurzem über hartes  
Trainig erlernte Attacke Eishieb ein, Plinfa setzte  
seine durch eine TM gelernte Attacke Blizzard ein  
und Reptain setzte Schaufler ein. Nach diesem harten  
aber gewonnenen Kampf erhielten sie das Felshorn,  
den .

Als nächstes ging es zu den Himmelsstufen, dem  
Ort des stärksten Drachen-Pokemon und dem Wächter  
des Himmels Rayquaza. Dort waren sehr viele starke  
Pokemon. Bevor sie gegen Rayquaza kämpfen konnten,  
mussten sie sogar Mewtu, den nur für den Kampf  
geschaffenen Klon von Mew besiegen. Doch durch  
Reptain's Laubklinge, Plinfa's Hydropumpe und  
Riolu's Eishieb konnten sie Mewtu schnell  
ausschalten. Doch nun kam auch noch Rayquaza,  
welches sie besiegen mussten und auf ihre Seite  
bringen mussten. Also stiegen noch weiter empor auf  
die . Vor dem Kampf sprach Rayquaza zu  
Reptain, Riolu und Plinfa, dass es vor wenigen  
Jahren ein entferntes Land vor einem Meteoriten  
rettete und nun hier seine Kräfte sammeln würde.  
Reptain versuchte Rayquaza ohne einen Kampf davon  
zu überzeugen ihnen zu helfen. Doch Rayquaza  
forderte Reptain und Team Zukunft heraus und gab  
bekannt, dass es ihnen helfen würde, wenn sie es  
schaffen würden es zu besiegen. Also setzten  
sie als erstes eine Menge Georokbrocks ein, und  
attackierten es dann mit Ruckzuckhieb, Blizzard  
und Eisheib. Als der Kampf gewonnen war, erhielten  
sie die Aeromonika.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Riesenvulkan, doch  
bevor sie ankamen, wurden sie an der Küste der  
Insel von ihrem Verfolger aufgehalten.  
Es war ein Trikephalo, welches von Darkrai aus der  
Zukunft geschickt wurde, um dafür zu sorgen, dass  
Reptain und Team Zukunft ihre Mission nicht  
erledigen könnten. Doch dann bekam es die Kräfte von  
Reptain's Schaufler, Plinfa's Blizzard und Riolu's  
Eishieb zu spüren. So machten sie sich den Weg frei  
zum Riesenvulkan.

Im Riesenvulkan mussten sie sich auf starke  
Feuer-Pokemon wie Arkani gefasst machen. Doch sie  
hielten sehr gut durch und überstanden 19 Ebenen  
ohne jegliche Verbrennungen. Am Ende trafen sie auf  
den Vulkanwächter Heatran. Hier hatten sie große  
Chancen, welche sie auch nutzten. Reptain setzte  
Schaufler ein, Riolu setzte nun Aurasphäre ein,  
wofür erKonter aufgegeben hatte. Riolu hat noch  
bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Weltenschlucht  
machten, Lucario aufgesucht, den Meister der Aura.  
Es trainierte hart aber das Training zahlte sich  
nun aus. Sie erhielten von Heatran die Feuertrommel  
und machten sich auf den Heimweg um sich für eine  
besondere Reise vorzubereiten. Beim Essen  
überlegten sie sich, wie sie nun zu Lugia kommen  
könnten. Reptain teilte ihnen mit, dass Guardevoir,  
welches ein Mitglied von Team Charme ist, die Kraft  
hat Pokemon an andere Orte zu teleportieren.  
Riolu erzählte, dass Team Charme sich gerade an  
der Gildenabschlussprüfung versuchen wollte um zu  
trainieren.

Also machten sie sich am Tag darauf auf den Weg zum  
Verwirrwald, um Team Charme zu treffen.  
Nach 13 Ebenen die schnell geschafft waren, warteten  
sie oberhalb der Grube, in der sie gegen die  
Gildenmitglieder antreten mussten.  
Als Team Charme herauskam, stoppte sie Plinfa. Er  
fragte Guardevoir, ob sie und ihre Teammitglieder  
mit zur Tohaido-Klippe kommen würden. Und so  
trafen sie sich dann gemeinsam in der Klippe,  
um gemeinsam zu besprechen, wie sie zu Lugia kommen.  
Sie bereiteten sich vor, indem sie alle einen  
"Engen Gürtel" anlegten und sich mit Belebersamen,  
Top-Elixieren und Sinelbeeren eindeckten.  
Als sie vorbereitet waren teleportierten sich  
Guardevoir, Reptain und Team Zukunft in ein  
entferntes Land an den Silbergraben, in dem Lugia,  
der Wächter der Meere und König der Vögel lebte.  
Sie machten aus, dass Guardevoir am Eingang wartet.

Im Dungeon gab es überwiegend Wasser-Pokemon, sodass  
Reptain im Vorteil war. Er konnte die Gegner mit  
Absorber besiegen so kamen sie recht schnell weiter.  
Sie innerhalb einer halben Stunde 97 Ebenen  
geschafft. Auf Ebene 98 begegneten sie wieder  
Trikephalo, dem Gesandten Darkrai's. Doch diesmal  
war Trikephalo nicht allein, sondern hatte noch  
4 Tohaido bei sich. Aber Reptain und Team Zukunft  
hatten kein Problem sie zu besiegen. Die Tohaido  
besiegten sie mit Laubklinge, Bohrschnabel und  
Aurasphäre und Trikephalo besiegten sie mit Schaufler,  
Blizzard und Eishieb. So konnten sie nun weiter auf  
die letzte Ebene 99. Dort fanden sie Lugia, welches  
sie begrüßte. Sie erzählten Lugia von der Verzerrung  
der Dimensionen und baten es um seine Hilfe. Auch es  
wollte durch einen Kampf feststellen, ob sie es  
ernst meinten oder nur seine Kraft missbrauchen  
wollten. In diesem heftigen Kampf wendete Reptain  
mehrfach Ruckzuckhieb, Riolu 2-mal Eishieb und  
Plinfa 2-mal Blizzard an. Als der Kampf gewonnen war,  
versicherte Lugia ihnen seine Unterstützung und  
verabschiedete sich.

Draußen angekommen teleportierten sie sich wieder  
zurück zur Tohaido-Klippe. Dort gingen sie zum  
Elementarplatz im weiten Süden der Landes.  
Dort trafen sie auf Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre und  
Rayquaza, welche gerade dabei waren den  
Materieorb herzustellen. Seltsamer Weise streiteten  
sich Kyogre und Groudon diesmal nicht, aber das  
lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass das Schicksal der  
Welt auf dem Spiel stand. Als der Materieorb  
vollendet war, übergaben sie ihn Reptain, Riolu und  
Plinfa. Von dort aus reisten sie nun zur Raumspalte,  
um zu Alptraum-Palkia zu gelangen. Dort  
hatten sie es nicht nur mit einigen starken Gegnern  
zu tun, sondern mussten einige Illusionen von  
Cresselia, Selfe, Tobutz und Vesprit besiegen.  
An der Spitze angekommen trafen sie nicht wie  
gehofft auf Alptraum-Palkia, sondern wieder auf  
Trikephalo. Diesmal waren auch dabei ein Kramshef,  
ein Caesurio, ein Zoroark und ein Tengulist.  
Das war der wahrscheinlich härteste Kampf gegen  
Trikephalo.

Gegen Kramshef setzten sie Ruckzuckhieb, Eishieb und  
Blizzard ein.  
Gegen Caesurio wandten sie schaufler, Aurasphäre und  
Hydropumpe an.  
Um Zoroark zu besiegen verwendeten sie Laubklinge,  
Aurasphäre und Hydropumpe.  
Und bei Tengulist schafften sie es mit Ruckzuckhieb,  
Eishieb und Blizzard.

Diesmal war Trikephalo einiges stärker war als sonst.  
Während Reptain und Team Zukunft mit Kramshef,  
Caesurio, Zoroark und Tengulist beschäftigt waren  
steigerte es seine Kraft mit Kraftschub und  
Energiefokus. Doch glücklicher Weise konnten Reptain,  
Riolu und Plinfa es mit Schaufler, Aurasphäre und  
Blizzard schnell genug besiegen bevor es angreifen  
konnte mit Draco Meteor.

Nach diesem letzten Kampf gegen Trikephalo machten  
sie sich auf den Weg zum Dunkelkrater, da dies der  
einzige andere Ort wäre, an dem sich  
Alptraum-Palkia aufhalten könnte. Dort kämpften  
sie sich alle 29 Ebenen bis nach unten durch gegen  
Feuer-Pokemon wie Tornupto, Glurak und Lohgock.  
Doch dann kamen sie auf der an und  
stellten sich Alptaum-Palkia. Doch es war nicht  
allein. Es hatte auch noch ein Sumpex, ein Flambirex,  
ein Meganie und ein Letarking bei sich. Und es gab  
ein Problem. Sie müssten sich um Alptraum-Palkia  
zuerst kümmern, da es sonst durch einen hohen  
Fluchtwert fast nicht mehr getroffen werden könnte.  
Sie besiegten es mit Laubklinge, Auraspäre und  
Bohrschnabel. Danach kümmerten sie sich um ihre  
restlichen Gegner. Nachdem diese besiegt waren,  
defusionierte sich Darkrai von dem besiegten Palkia.  
Darkrai versuchte mit aller Gewalt Reptain und Team  
Zukunft mit Schlummerort in Schlaf zu versetzen,  
aber traf sie nie. Sie aber trafen es stark mit  
Laubklinge, Hydropumpe und Aurasphäre. Als Palkia  
wieder erwachte, dankte es Reptain und Team Zukunft,  
dass sie Darkrai besiegt haben, stellte die Konstanz  
des Raumes durch die Wirkung der 7 Schätze und des  
Materieorbs wieder her, und verbannte Darkrai in  
eine unbekannte Dimension, von der es nicht  
entkommen konnte.

Nach diesem Abenteuer kehrten sie zur  
Tohaido-Klippe zurück, nachdem sie in Schatzstadt  
als Helden gefeiert wurden. Plötzlich tauchte  
in der Tohaido-Klippe ein Zeittunnel auf, aus dem  
Celebi herausflog. Es dankte allen sehr für die  
erneute Rettung der Welt. Celebi und Reptain traten  
Team Zukunft bei und während Riolu und Plinfa zu  
zweit einen Spaziergang durch die Strandhöhle  
machten, war es erst ganz ruhig in der Klippe.  
Doch plötzlich konnte Reptain es nicht mehr  
zurückhalten. Er gestand Celebi, das er sie liebte  
und hoffte, dass sie das gleiche empfindet. Sie  
war überrascht, aber gab nun auch zu, das sie  
in schon die ganze Zeit liebte. Sie wussten beide,  
dass sie ihre Missionen nicht gefährden durften.  
Aber sie wussten auch nicht, was der andere  
empfindet, also trauten sich beide nicht.  
Sie umarmten und küssten sich innig und sahen sich gemeinsam den  
Sonnenuntergang an. Sie erinnerten sich an den  
Tag, an dem sie Schatten-Dialga besiegten und  
dann gemeinsam auf ihr vermutetes verschwinden  
warteten. Und als Riolu und Plinfa zurückkamen,  
erzählten sie ihnen, dass sie nun ein zusammen sind.  
So begann nun ein neues Leben in einer schönen Welt,  
in der es nun keine Bedrohung mehr gab.  
Reptain und Celebi waren von nun an immer zusammen  
und genossen täglich gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang.  
Selbst die Anzahl der Rettungsjobs nahm stark ab.  
Die jetzigen Jobs waren nun meist welche, in denen  
sie ein Item zurückbringen mussten, welches verloren  
wurde oder ein Pokémon retten mussten, welches sich  
verirrt hatte.

Doch niemand weiß, ob nicht doch irgendwo eine neue  
Gefahr lauert...


End file.
